


Fun Uncle Wrestlin'

by galoots



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Playful Wrestling, Scrooge will manhandle Donald without warning, Slight reference to eating disorder/issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Just some Fun Uncle Wrestlin' (Funcle Wrestlin')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vivicosas drew some extremely cute art based on my fic  
> It's amazing  
> http://vivicosas.tumblr.com/post/183227278118/fun-uncle-wrestlin

“Kids! Save me!”

            The sound of Uncle Donald’s squawks for help made Webby and the triplets launch into action. They jumped up from the couch where they’d been lounging and rant towards the source of the commotion.

            “Team Uncle Protection Squad, roll out!” Webby cheered, “The threat could be anything. Beagle Boys, Glomgold, Magica, that raccoon that hates Uncle Donald!”

            Louie, jogging behind an enthused Webby, rolled his eyes. “Please don’t assign us random team names.”

            “Yeah!” Dewey chimed in, “It’s the Dewnificient Four!”

            “No its not.” Huey ran up beside his siblings, “I’m using my veto.”

            Team Names would have to wait until whatever threat awaited them in the foyer had been dispatched. All that the kids found when they arrived, battle-ready and in formation, was Scrooge wrestling a struggling Donald.

            “Help! Kids, I’m under attack!”

            “Stop being foolish, Donald,” said Scrooge. “Your always saying we should spend quality family time together.”

            “This isn’t what I meant!” Donald squirmed in his uncle’s iron grip. How on earth was this old man so strong?

            “Wait, what?” Whatever Louie expected to find when they ran in, it was not this.

            Mrs. Beakley, who had not let the raucous scene disturb her dusting, filled the confused children in on the situation.

            “Your uncle discovered that PBS is airing a 13-part docuseries about Scotland. He’s been trying to curtail Donald into watching it with him.”

            “It’s your history, laddie!” There was a thump as Scrooge successfully pinned Donald.

            Beakley calmly intoned, “He has been rather resistant to the idea.”

            Having successfully subdued Donald for the moment, Scrooge finally noticed the audience they’d attracted. “Children! Excellent timing. You can join us! It will surely be very educational.”

            “Kids,” said Donald, “Save yourselves! After you save me.”

            Exchanging matching grimaces, the kids knew there was only one clear course of action. It only took a few seconds for Dewey to yell _SCATTER_ for the kids all to run off in different directions. It was every man for himself in this dire situation. Donald was almost impressed with their reaction time. If he hadn’t felt so betrayed.

            “Well,” said Scrooge, “Looks like its just the two of us then.” He shuffled off Donald only to grab his nephew by his waist and hoist him over his shoulder. Donald groaned with embarrassment and despair. “You’re so light, nephew! Have you lost weight? Are you skipping meals again? Tut! Beakley, start setting a place for Donald at the dining table from now on.”

            “Yes, sir.” She watched as the two continued to squabble while Scrooge hauled a furious Donald down the hallway towards the TV room. Nice to see those two getting along again, she thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise continuation! More shenanigans occur as Scrooge forces Donald to watch the aforementioned documentary.

           The narrator’s monotone voice droned on and on over the hundredth panorama shot of the Scottish Highlands. “Any pre-Mesolithic artifacts were destroyed by repeated glaciations over 12,800 years ago…” With an agonized groan, Donald slid from his upright position on the couch. They were 30 minutes into the documentary and Donald was ready to chew off his own arm to escape. He’d have to start at his wrist, at least, since Scrooge had an iron grip on his hand to keep him from running away. It was a preventative hand-holding, he had claimed, but Donald had the sneaking suspicion that it was an excuse to hold his hand. They used to cuddle on the couch watching Old Westerns when he was little. He remembered those moments fondly, but they were only so many historical facts recited over slow-pans of vistas one man could take before he had to resort to desperate measures. Besides, all that was a long time ago. Now Donald was an adult who didn’t _need_ or _want_ cuddles. Well, maybe _sometimes._ When he was sad. Or grumpy. And a cuddle was nice when you were sleepy, or chilly, or maybe a little angry. The point being that he did not need cuddles right now and he was being held against his will! Scrooge had to be breaking some sort of law.

            Scrooge, apparently unconcerned with his own criminality, let out an interested hum as the narrator intoned another mundane fact about their homeland. If he couldn’t escape, then maybe he could bargain. “Can we at least fast forward to the good stuff? This is so boring.”

            “Boring? Laddie this _is_ the good stuff!”

            “No. It isn’t.”

            “Then, pray tell, nephew. What is this supposed good stuff?”

            Scrolling through his phone with his free hand, Donald turned the phone’s screen to face Scrooge. “Google says Scotland’s national animal is the unicorn.”

            Scrooge took the phone from his nephew’s hand to get a better look. “Is Google a friend of yours?”

            “Oh my God, Scrooge. Please tell me you’re kidding.”

            Scrooge pocketed Donald’s phone. “Remember when you caught me a unicorn for my zoo?”

            “Hey!” Donald reached for his phone, but Scrooge swatted his hand away.

            “I’m confiscating this. No phones during bonding time.”

            “Unfair! You thief!”

            Scrooge ignored the accusation. “Ach, you used to love unicorns and horses and the like when you were a wee lad.” Donald tried to pry his hand from Scrooge’s grip. The only thing worse than watching this boring documentary was listening to Scrooge reminisce about his childhood.

            “I took you to ride that Shetland pony at the Calisota State Fair when you were seven or so. As soon as you sat on that beast of burden, you started bawling your eyes out! You were so scared.” Scrooge shook his head and chuckled, “I had to hold your hand the whole time, and the pen was only nine feet by nine feet!”

            Failing to free his hand, Donald lunged for the remote to crank the volume up. “We’re here to learn Scottish history, not Donald history!”

            Settling back into position, Donald let out an angry huff. The nerve of that old skinflint. Scrooge only beamed at him, “Don’t be cranky, son. Feeling a mite jealous you’re not the only duckling in my care anymore?”

            “Yeah, right.”

            “Hm. I’m not so sure.”

            Donald shot his uncle a glare hoping the ire in his heart would make the old man spontaneously combust. Instead, he spied that familiar mischievous glint in Scrooge’s eye. He better not be thinking what I think he is, or I’ll bust some heads. When Scrooge’s hand finally dropped his own and shot out, Donald reflexively scrunched his neck into his shoulders to protect his weak spot. A valiant effort but a futile one. Scrooge tickled Donald’s neck causing him to erupt in hysteric laughter. “There’s my happy duckie.” Donald fell over trying to escape his uncle’s treacherous hands. All he achieved was deeper entrenchment in his uncle’s trap. Scrooge wrapped his arms around the head that now lay in his lap. “I win, lad.”

            Dammit, he was such a fool.

            Scrooge carded his fingers through the feather’s on Donald’s head. “Now I’m going to rewind, so we can watch the parts we missed while we horsed around. Heh, get it? Horsed around?”

            Donald huffed grumpily, but only to cover the yawn of comfort that threatened to slip out. Well, maybe it was alright to indulge the old man a bit. Just for Scrooge’s sake. Its not like he was _enjoying_ this or anything. And if he snuggled a little closer to his uncle, it was only because he needed to re-position and nothing more.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald does want and need those cuddles. He wants and needs those cuddles so bad you guys.  
> Also 10 points if anyone can name the classic Donald Duck comic I referenced.


End file.
